Penelope
Penelope was a herrerasaur. He was second in command to Morton. Biography Early Life Penelope was probably hatched on Isla Sorna and then transported to Isla Nublar in his adolescence. He and his siblings would all have originally been female, but Penelope and a few others underwent a spontaneous sex change from female to male due to having DNA from a species of African reed frog. He and his siblings were intended to replace Velociraptors in Jurassic Park due to being slower and not as intelligent as raptors. The Isla Nublar Incident Penelope escaped captivity during the Isla Nublar incident after power was cut to his holding pen. He may have been one of the herrerasaurs who attacked Gerry and Jess Harding and Nima Cruz on the unfinished Bone Shaker roller coaster. After the incident, Penelope and his packmates took up residence in the roller coaster's skeleton. Freedom on Isla Nublar For at least a year, Penelope lived without human interference on the island. He became second-in-command to Morton. When Henry Wu and InGen retook the island in 1995, Penelope and his pack remained undisturbed due to their chosen habitat being far enough north that InGen did not bother with it. However, Penelope often felt that Morton didn't let him do anything important. Isla Nublar Theropod Revolution The herrerasaur colony was approached by Ellie Sattler, who had transformed into a Tyrannosaurus rex by means of the Volatus Virus. She asked for help finding the Visitors' Center. Morton offered to show her the way, along with Penelope. As they traveled, Penelope pestered Ellie with questions as he had never met a tyrannosaur before. Morton tried to get him to stop pestering her. When Penelope asks how old Ellie is, she says she's twenty-eight, which shocks Morton and Penelope as they know no dinosaur is currently older than eleven. They realize she must be a shape-shifter and assume she was sent by Wu to spy on them. The herrerasaurs prepare to kill her, but Ellie stalls, making Penelope wait. Morton urges Penelope to kill Ellie now, but they get into an argument about who should kill her. While they argue, Ellie climbs a banyan tree, and Morton scolds Penelope for letting her escape. Ellie goads Morton into climbing the tree, and then points out that he does not know how to climb back down. She uses the tree's bendable branches to get them to the ground again, and Penelope believes that because she saved Morton's life, she must not be a spy. Penelope claims that it would be dishonorable to kill her now that they know she isn't their enemy. Ellie uses reverse psychology to convince Morton to lead her to the Visitors' Center. During the trek, Ellie suggested that the herrerasaurs name themselves. Penelope came up with their names, which they used from there on. They soon found that they had been traveling the wrong way, winding up at a lake instead of the Visitors' Center. Penelope was blamed by Morton for their misdirection. However, they were found by Donder, who directed Robin and the others to their location. Penelope and Morton waited with Ellie to ensure her safety until rescue arrived. Trivia * Penelope chose his own name after naming Morton. His name probably came from an InGen employee, as earlier they had remarked that they only knew the names of scientists. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Herrerasaurs